Dancing In The Rain
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry is sick and tired of trying to do what is 'expected' of him by Severus' friends. Then, Severus does the unexpected when they get caught up in a storm.


**Disclaimer - I don't own nothing so you can't sue. So there :P**

**WC without A/n - 690 **

**Written for the Eurovision Competition for Spain. **

**The Spell/Charm/Curse Competition - Lumos **

**The Animal Competition - Fox**

**Dancing in the Rain**

"Ouch!"

Harry groaned, stepping back from the hopping man in front of him. Harry had managed to stand on his toes, again. He shook his head. Apparently, dancing wasn't Harry's forte.

"You'll be the death of me, Potter, really you will," Severus complained, scowling at Harry as he lowered his injured foot gingerly to the floor.

"I'm only trying to learn because you want to go to the Malfoy's ball. Leave me home, I don't care, I don't particularly want to go anyway," Harry snapped, sick of being growled at and insulted, just because he happened to lack the skill of dance.

"I want you with me, Harry, you are my partner for Merlin's sake!"

"I don't understand why you are so adamant that I learn the Fandango. Just because it's in Spain, it doesn't mean everyone will be Fandango-ing around the summer house," Harry replied, irritated.

"It is expected," Severus replied shortly, and Harry lost his temper.

"Screw expected! Something is always expected of me when we're around your 'friends,' well, I'm damn well sick of it. Have you ever noticed that when you come with me to see my friends, the only thing that is expected is for you to not kill anyone? I'm done, Severus."

With a last look at his partner, Harry left the room, leaving a bewildered Severus behind.

Severus frowned. What in the hell just happened?

xxxx

Harry wandered the streets near their home, wondering what on earth he was going to do. He loved Severus, really he did, and his heart was telling him to go home and learn the stupid dance. His head, however, told him that if he did that, nothing would change, and he would keep being 'expected' to do something stupid to please Severus' pureblood friends.

Drops of water on his head told Harry he needed to make a decision soon, and the dark clouds rolling in above his head told him he needed to get inside. Thunderstorms had been forcast, and Harry, despite Severus' opinion on his intelligence, wasn't stupid.

Harry made his way back home, trying to think of what he could say to Severus to make him realise how irritating, and sometimes hurtful it could be, to always be expected to better himself. Was he not good enough? Did Severus wish Harry were smarter, better dressed, better looking?

"Harry?"

"Sev? What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you. I'm sorry, you're right. I, I guess I just get caught up in things sometimes. Like I said, you were right, you don't need to know the fandango and you don't need to meet any of their 'expectations.' You're perfect, just as you are, in every way."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, pulling him down to meet for a searing kiss, pulling away only when the need to breathe could no longer be ignored.

"I love you, Severus Snape. You never fail to surprise me."

"I love you, Harry, more than anything in the world. Dance with me?"

"In the rain?"

"Yes."

"Not the fandango?"

"Not the fandango," Severus replied with a small smile.

"Lead on then, good sir," Harry said, making both of them chuckle.

Anyone looking out of their windows would see the strangest of sights. Two men, dancing in the rain, as thunder rolled in overhead.

xxxx

Harry lay on the sofa, his head resting happily on Severus' shoulder, a cup of hot chocolate resting in his hands. It was evenings like this that reminded him of just why he loved Severus, and why they worked so well together.

"Achoo!"

Severus saved the hot chocolate from Harry's hand as he sneezed violently.

"Achoo!"

Harry groaned. "I suppose this is what I get for dancing in a storm, huh?"

"It certainly seems that way. I'll go and brew you some pepper up."

Harry laid his hand on Severus' chest, stopping him from moving. Settling down again, Harry rested his head back on Severus' shoulder.

"It was worth it. You can brew later, I'm comfy here. I'll not die from a cold." Harry closed his eyes as Severus wrapped his arms around him.

"Aaaachoo!"


End file.
